endlesstimefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabolin
Sabolin is the capital city of the nation of Darath . It is the seat of the reigning king, King Thereme , and home to the ancient castle of Grathal . Sabolin has been a major location throughout the roleplay, with several major events and characters originating there. Location and Geography Sabolin is located in the far east of Darath. It is a very large city, covering a large area with a great deal of tightly packed buildings and narrow streets. There are a number of land entrances to the city, all of which are patrolled by guards at all times. The city borders the Galap Ocean on its eastern border as well. The area around its other borders is mostly grassland, with paths leading to other locations throughout the country. Characteristics Sabolin is a huge city by any standard. It is Darath's major port city, as well as the heart of its economy. The city functions first and foremost as a center for trade, and indeed it is wealthier than any other city on the continent. This income supports the functioning of King Thereme's government as well as the major militay presence within the city. The ports are heavily regulated, as is the trade that goes on within the city. Street vendors are extremely common, as well as more established shopowners and traders. The castle of Grathal occupies the most valuable land in the city that directly overlooks the Galap Ocean. History Coming soon In-Game Events The most frequent events taking place in Sabolin are Thereme's activities plotting and preparing to fulfill his plans. However, there have been some major events there. Most notably, in the early stages of the story a number of characters converged on the city and engaged in an enormous fight. Narome, the Tondoe Menace, had eluded capture by the guards and his new friend, Kea, is captured for refusing to divulge his location. Mika and Narome attack the city in their airship and are quickly joined by Minoru and Ewyn commanding their own ship. Thereme's head mage Perofe appears to put a stop to the rescue attempt, but is quickly countered by Salfira, who came late to the fray. As the battle wears on, the city is slowly destroyed. Kea is saved, but a short time after Perofe, hoping to wipe out th attackers, released a massive explosion using the power in his ring that completely wiped out the city, save for Grathal. The city is razed to the ground, and Mika's ship is sent hurtling across the continent (Minoru's ship escaped safely before the blast). However, the city is rebuilt over the course of perhaps a day and a half thanks to the labor of an enormous group of mages, and it is now as it once was. Much later, Seraph collects recruits for his assassination mission in Sabolin. Sabolin currently is thriving as it once was, though Thereme is introducing a number of new defensive measures and fortifications to better secure the city. Category:Locations